The Senior Trip Changes Everything
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: They've always wanted each other, They've lusted after each other through out there high school life. But can this Senior Trip to L.A bring Sharpay and Troy together finally, or maybe bring them further apart. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey i wrote this story earlier. I know i havent been updating a lot lately. But that will change. i've been really busy with Exam's and coursework i've had hardly any time  
write but that will change soon. Anyway i will be updating my other stories this week,**

**Hope you like this story :D**

"L.A here we come" shouted Chad Danforth rather excitedly as he had his arm round his girlfriend Taylor Meckesie as he swayed back and forth.

"God Chad, calm down it's like you never been away from Albuquerque before" snapped Taylor Mckessie Chad's girlfriend and she hit his arm.

"Owe what the hell Tay" asked a shocked Chad as he held his arm and let go of Taylor.

"I can't believe were going to L.A" Gabriella Montez said excitedly as she kissed her boyfriend Troy's cheek.

"I know it's gonna be awesome" replied Troy happily he thought about the hot girls that he maybe could hook up with over there.

The whole of Miss Darbus's homeroom were stood outside of Albuquerque International Airport. "Who are we waiting for?" asked Ms Darbus looking at the student's in front of her.

"Sharpay Evans" replied Coach Bolton who was also joining the trip and was also Troy's dad.

"What a surprise" said Troy sarcastically, which earned a snicker from Jason.

"She's properly still doing her makeup or something stupid" said Chad rolling his eyes which caused most of the Boy's to laugh expect from Zeke and Ryan.

"What was she doing when she left?" Zeke asked Ryan, trying to block out his team mates rude remarks about his girlfriend.

"She was getting ready to leave, but you know what she's like she was waiting to say goodbye to our dad, she wouldn't leave until she said goodbye" explained Ryan.

Five minutes later a black Rolls Royce pulled up in front of everyone. "Wow Man look at that car" shouted Chad. Which caused all of the class to look at the car that had just pulled up in front of them.

"I know God the lucky bastards, think how much that's cost them" shouted Troy as he looked at the car in awe.

The driver got out and opened the door for the passenger, she got out she was wearing really short white shorts which showed off her long tanned legs, pink vest top that was really tight and revealing that showed off her cleavage and pink stilettos. She had white big sunglasses on that hid her eyes and her long blonde hair was loosely curled which completed her look. She had a white Channel bag on her shoulder and was carrying her iphone 3gs. It was Sharpay Evans the bitchiest, meanest but hottest girl at East High. The boys stared at her she took her sunglasses off, Troy smiled at her and made sure that she could see him checking her out Sharpay smirked at him and licked her cherry glossed lips. The driver got her Louis vuitton suitcases out of the car and placed them beside her, before he drove away.

"Ryan, my bags" Sharpay screeched to her twin brother. Ryan quickly steeped forward and pulled her three suitcases for her. She smiled at everyone in a fake manner. She spotted Zeke stood behind Ryan "Zeke baby" she smiled waving at him. He walked over and kissed her cheek softly. He held her hand and smiled at her.

"Thanks for joining us Sharpay" said Ms Darbus.

"That's okay, I had to wait for Daddy" she said smiling nicely at her teacher.

Troy had his arm around Gabriella but was staring at Sharpay, Sharpay locked eyes with him and winked, Troy smirked and then began listening to what Ms Darbus was saying.

"Right before we check in, you have partners for this Trip I am going to read them out now" announced Ms Darbus. The class groaned.

"Chad and Zeke

Taylor and Gabriella

Kelsi and Martha

Ryan and Jason

And Sharpay and Troy" said Ms Darbus.

"I'm sorry Baby, you'll have to put up with her for two weeks, but we can still see each other" Gabriella said smoothing Troy's cheek.

"I know, I'm sorry about it too" smiled Troy and pecked Gabriella's lips quickly. He was not sorry at all he was going to spend his vacation with Sharpay, which probably meant he was going to have the time of his life.

"Bye I better go over to Taylor, love you wildcat" giggled Gabriella.

"Yeah love you too Gab" smiled Troy waving goodbye to his girlfriend.

"Babe it sucks that we can't be together" moaned Zeke.

"Yeah I know, I'm stuck with Bolton but at least you're with Chad. You're friends with him." Sharpay said pretending to be pissed off, when really she was glad she got to spend her vacation with Troy.

"I know but I better go over to Chad it looks like Ms Darbus is gonna blow if we don't move, see you there" whispered Zeke as he kissed Sharpay goodbye.

"Yeah bye babe" waved Sharpay.

Sharpay walked over to Troy and smiled at him "Hey Bolton looks like it's just going to be you and me this vacation" she flirted as she ran her finger down Troy's arm. He smirked as he looked down her top, having a nice view of her cleavage. "It looks like it doesn't it" he whispered huskily.

"Like what you see?" she asked sultrily.

"Nah, I love it" he looked around to see if anyone was paying attention, and nobody was he smacked her ass, while smirking at her.

"I'm glad about that; now wheel my suitcases everyone else has gone inside the terminal." She demanded while batting her long eyelashes.

"What's in it for me?" he asked looking her up and down.

"Wait and see, and trust me it's worth the wait" she whispered running her hands down by his crotch.

"Can't wait Evans" he smirked.

"Let's go" she said smiling at him, Troy got her suitcases and his own and put them on a trolley. Sharpay sat on top of the suitcases.

"Hey, I'm not giving you a ride" moaned Troy as he pushed the trolley inside.

"No Bolton but you will be later" said Sharpay turning around to look at him.

"I like the sound of that" he said smiling at her as he carried on pushing her and their suitcases over to where everyone else was stood, and it looked like they were waiting for them. Troy stopped the trolley, Sharpay coughed, but Troy ignored her.

"Bolton get me down" moaned Sharpay, everyone in the class looked at her.

Troy walked over to her and reached his arms out, and Sharpay jumped into them, which caused her arms to wrap around his neck and his hands to rest on her ass. "You smell nice" he whispered into her ear.

"It's Dior" she whispered back. Troy set her down, and they both lent against the trolley.

The whole class was looking at them, "Why are they looking?" murmured Troy.

"Because your hands where on my ass" she murmured back trying not to laugh "And your girlfriend is giving me the evils"

"Shit" cursed Troy. He looked over at Gabriella and smiled sweetly, and blew her a kiss, Gabriella smiled back and blushed. "

Nice save Bolton" commented Sharpay so only they could hear.

"Well you know how I roll" said Troy big headily.

"Once you have checked your luggage in, you are free to roam around the shops, but only with you assigned partners. When you hear the announcement for are flight you must all board the plane. We will all meet up again at LAX any problems, you can come and find us. And on the plane we will be sat near you" said Jack Bolton smiling at the group of teens.

"Let's go check in" Said Troy as he began to push the trolley.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Said Sharpay pointing to herself then to the trolley. Troy stopped pushing it and looked at her.

"You want a ride?" asked Troy raising his eyebrows.

"Yes so help me up" ordered Sharpay smirking at him.

"Nope, you got up there earlier. So you can get up there again" said Troy looking at her seriously.

Sharpay walked to him so they were centimeters apart, she put her hands underneath his t-shirt and began moving her hands up and down his chest. Troy moaned "Stop it, you're torturing me"

"Help me on to the trolley then" giggled Sharpay, but she carried on rubbing his abs.

"Fine" he said.

"Good" smiled Sharpay, taking her hands out of his t-shirt. "Good job everybody else has checked in, didn't want anybody to see that" smiled Sharpay.

"Yeah good job" agreed Troy.

Troy lifted Sharpay on to the trolley and let his hands rest on her hips. "Thanks Troy" said Sharpay gratefully.

"It's ok, now can we check in?" asked Troy questionably.

"Yeah lets go" Sharpay laughed from on top of the trolley.

Troy pushed the trolley to the check in desk, and they both checked in.

"Let's shop" Sharpay squealed.

"Do we have to I'm starving" moaned Troy as they walked into the departure lounge.

"Yes, and what is it with boys and food?" asked Sharpay.

"I don't know I'm just hungry" said Troy defending himself.

"Okay let's make a deal, we go have something to eat and then shop" asked Sharpay.

"Deal" replied Troy sticking out his hand, Sharpay shook it.

"Where to?" asked Sharpay looking at all the restaurants and fast food joints.

"MacDonald's" smiled Troy.

"Okay" agreed Sharpay, she took Troy's hand. And they began walking towards MacDonald's.

Troy smiled as he looked down at their entwined hands "You're holding my hand?" he asked smiling at her.

Sharpay stopped and looked at their hands "Don't you like it?" she asked worriedly.

"Nope it's nice" smiled Troy.

They had ordered their food and were sat down eating, "I never knew you liked MacDonald's" stated Troy as he was eating his big Mac burger.

"There's lots of stuff you don't know about Me Troy" said Sharpay as she ate her cheeseburger.

"Hey look there's Zeke, Chad, Taylor and Gabby over there" said Troy looking over towards the group of teens who were ordering food.

"Ow yeah" smiled Sharpay.

"Zeke" Shouted Sharpay.

"Gab" Shouted Troy.

Zeke, and Gabriella and Taylor and Chad walked over towards Sharpay and Troy's table. "Hey Shar" greeted Zeke sitting down next to Sharpay. Sharpay kissed his cheek briefly.

"Hey Baby" she giggled.

"Hey Troy" smiled Gabriella sitting down next to Troy.

"Hey Gabs" he replied pecking her cheek.

Taylor and Chad also sat down. "So what are you guys doing?" asked Troy.

"Well were gonna eat then go and get some magazines and sweets and stuff. You?" asked Gabriella.

"Well we've just ate and Sharpay wants to go shopping" said Troy rolling his eyes at the last part.

"Hey I saw that Bolton" laughed Sharpay.

"Ow so were back to a last name basis are we" Said Troy trying not to laugh.

"Looks like it, anyway we better go" said Sharpay standing up. Troy stood up as well.

"What you gonna buy?" asked Zeke.

"A Bikini" replied Sharpay kissing his cheek.

"Troy can stay here then" said Gabriella pulling Troy back into his seat.

"Nope, we have to stay together" said Sharpay fake smiling at her.

"Yeah Gabs we do" said Troy standing back up.

"Fine, see you on the plane" said Gabriella pissed off.

"Yeah bye guy's" waved Troy and then they both walked off.

They were a shop that sold beach stuff."So you really gonna buy a bikini?" asked Troy raising his eyebrows at Sharpay.

"Yeah, and your gonna chose which one" said Sharpay flirtily. She started looking through the racks of bikinis.

"Can I judge which one looks the best on you?" whispered Troy into Sharpay's ear he was stood behind her his hands were clung onto her hips.

She turned slightly to face him "Of course"

After a couple of minutes Troy saw one he thought would look good, "This one" he said holding up a pink glittery bikini. "You know me to well" said Sharpay laughing.

"I know, let's go and try this on then "Troy said smirking at her.

Sharpay went into the changing room, and Troy sat on the sofa opposite her changing cubicle.

"Troy" called Sharpay.

She opened the curtain, Troy stood gaping at her.

"Wow" he stuttered.

Sharpay walked over to him and pulled him into the changing room.

He closed the curtain and just stared at her. "Do you like it?" she asked batting her long eyelashes at him.

"Definitely" he smiled touching her cheek.

They were stood so close.

"Kiss me Troy" whispered Sharpay looking Troy straight in his eyes. Brown meets blue.

Troy leaned in and lightly captured his lips with hers. Sharpay's hand grabbed his shaggy hair. Troy grabbed her ass and pushed her against the wall. He started kissing her jaw line. Sharpay moaned in pleasure. He carried on kissing her neck, he moved his hands from her ass and undone the tie around her neck. Causing her bikini top to fall on the floor. His breath hitched when he saw her bare breasts. He started kissing them roughly. Sharpay moaned and grabbed on to his hair tighter. "Troy I need you" she murmured. Troy began kissing her neck again. And his hands were massaging her now hard nipples. He stared into her eyes. "I need you to Sharpay, but when we get there. I promise. I want it to be special and not in some changing room." He whispered sincerely.

"Okay, you're really cute" she murmured kissing his cheek.

He held her head and kissed her softly. "Now get changed I will wait outside" he smiled before leaving Sharpay to get changed.

Ten minutes later Sharpay had payed, they were both walking out of the shop when they heard "The 11:30am flight to LAX can now go through to the Departure gate 8 boarding will commence shortly."

"We better go" said Troy grabbing onto Sharpay's hand. They both ran towards their departure gate. Troy whispered into Sharpay's ear "I can't wait to get to are hotel room"

"I bet you can't" laughed Sharpay she quickly checked to see if any of her class mates where in the queue yet. She quickly pecked his lips.

"What was that for?" asked Troy smiling.

"To make you want more of me" said Sharpay gazing at him.

"God, this is going to be hard sitting next to you for the next couple of hours" laughed Troy.

Sharpay giggled "I bet it is Troy boy."

"Aww you gave me a nickname. So I'll call you Pay" smiled Troy.

"I like it" smiled Sharpay.

"Tickets please" said the air stewardess.

"You two are a cute couple" she smiled as she looked at their tickets.

"Wer-"said Sharpay but got interrupted.

"Thanks, we know" smiled Troy. Then he looked at Sharpay "C'mon babe let's go"

Sharpay laughed and held onto his hand, as they walked towards the tunnel that lead on to the plane.

**A/N: thanks for readubg,**

**please review, and alert thankyou**

**Gossip Girl Fan 101 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey here is the second chapter. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and alerted.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

"This is so boring" Troy moaned he was also fidgeting in his seat which was beginning to piss Sharpay off.

"Troy we've only been in the air for forty minutes, sit still" sighed Sharpay getting more annoyed each time he moved.

"But it is so boring" he carried on moaning.

"If you were sat by Gabriella what would you be doing?" asked Sharpay curiously she was also trying to make him stop fidgeting by making conversation.

"She would be reading some science magazine, and I would still be bored" he replied still fidgeting. Sharpay was sat in the window seat and Troy was sat next to her, the person who was supposed to be sitting next to Troy never showed up, so there was a spare seat.

"How lame can she be" giggled Sharpay. "And stop fucking fidgeting" she hissed now really pissed off.

"Hey she's my girlfriend, and sorry I can't get comfy" defended Troy, but he let out a little laugh.

"Well stop it, you don't see me moving every ten seconds do you" she snapped at him.

"Sorry Shar" he said using his gorgeous irresistible smile, that none could be angry at for long.

"Ok" she smiled at him. He stroked her cheek softly and place a kiss there.

"How come when that stewardess said we were a cute couple. You didn't correct her?" asked Sharpay looking him straight in the eye she had wanted to ask him this since it had happened.

"Because, I wanted her to think we were a couple" Troy blushed he was looking at his lap and playing with his fingers.

"Awe you're blushing" cooed Sharpay she lifted his chin so she could look into his blue orbs.

"So? You're an attractive girl Sharpay." He whispered so no one could hear them.

"I know" she giggled quietly, she rested her hand on his leg and squeezed it, Troy placed his hand on top of hers.

"And very, very, very HOT" he whispered really close to her ear emphasizing on the hot part, his voice was causing shivers to run down Sharpay's back.

Sharpay moved her hand so it was resting on his chest; she slipped her hands underneath his shirt, and scratched his abs with her manicured nails.

"Mmmm" Troy moaned trying not to be too loud.

"You like that Troy?" whispered Sharpay huskily.

"Mmmm" Troy moaned in agreement.

"Good" smiled Sharpay as she let her hands wander lower down, by his abdomen.

"Stop" Troy managed to spit out.

"Why Troy you obviously like it?" Smirked Sharpay she was looking down at his dick; that was starting to get hard.

"Yeah I like it, but save it for when we get to our hotel room not here, And Gabby and Zeke are only five rows back. What if they had heard us or worse had seen us?" explained Troy caressing her cheek.

"Yeah you're right Troy" smiled Sharpay leaning her back against him.

Troy wrapped his arm around her, and Sharpay snuggled against him.

"Go to sleep, you'll need your rest for later" whispered Troy quietly.

"Right everyone, I hope you had a comfortable flight. Now we are going to get a coach to our hotel. Please stick together" announced Ms Darbus. They were all stood in LAX they had just retrieved their luggage, or in Troy's case Sharpay's as well. And now they were going to make their way to the hotel.

"How did you find the flight baby?" asked Zeke he was holding on to Sharpay's hand.

"It was ok I guess, I fell asleep though. How about you?" she asked smiling at her boyfriend.

"Same, I fell asleep and so did Chad" he laughed.

"Yeah that's all Chad does eat and sleep" Sharpay said rolling her eyes but still laughing.

"Yeah, you're right there babe" he said kissing her cheek.

"What was it like sitting by Sharpay?" asked Gabby holding onto Troy's arm as they walked outside to the coach.

"It was ok, she was asleep and so was I" smiled Troy.

"Oh me and Taylor were chatting about that math test we had" said Gabriella happily.

"Cool" murmured Troy; he thought to himself: I don't care.

"Guy's get on the coach but remember sit with your assigned partner" shouted Jack Bolton.

Troy made his way onto the coach and found two seats, he sat in the one on the aisle, he knew Sharpay would want to sit by the window so she could look out. Three minutes later Sharpay walked down the aisle on the coach, hips swinging like she was on a catwalk, every boy who she passed checked her out and stared at her longily.

She got to where Troy was sitting; "Hey" she smiled at him.

"Hi, I thought you would want the window seat" he replied.

"Yeah, you know me too well" she giggled.

The coach's engine started, and the driver shouted "Everyone in their seats"

Sharpay quickly tried to climb over Troy so she could get in her seat, just as she was about to put her last leg over him, the coach turned a corner causing her to fall on him, she was sat on his lap in a straddling position. Her arms were around his neck; his hands were resting on her ass. "Hey" she whispered in his ear.

"Hey you" he whispered back, he was gently massaging her ass.

She gently sucked onto his neck and then whispered "I better get of you before somebody notices us". She climbed back of him and sat in her seat.

Troy was watching her as she stared out the window, he smiled to himself.

She turned round and faced him "What are you smiling at?" she asked raising her eyebrows but she was smiling slightly.

"You, you're so beautiful" he whispered stroking her long tan leg that was exposed from her really short white shorts.

"Thanks" she blushed.

"Now it's your turn to blush" he laughed quietly.

"No I'm not" she tried to lie but Troy knew that she was blushing.

"Yeah you are, it's cute" he smiled still stroking her leg.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked looking at him shyly.

"Of course you are Sharpay, you know you are. You're Beautiful, pretty, extremely and insanely hot, you're caring to the people you hold in your heart. And you're self centered but in a cute funny way. And you are really confident" Troy said sincerely he was looking her straight in the eye.

She stared at him and felt a tear roll down her cheek, Troy saw this "Hey, why you crying?" he whispered softly he wiped away her stray tear with his thumb.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before" she smiled at him.

"Well they are stupid to not have said it, so what do you think about me?" he asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, you're insanely hot like I want to rip your clothes and have crazy sex with you" she whispered giggling.

"I like the sound of that" he laughed.

"You're really handsome, like movie star heartthrob handsome. You care about your family and your friends so much. You're true gentlemen. You are a good team leader and you have amazing eyes their beautiful and like i said before i want to have crazy sex with you because you are really insanely hot" Whispered Sharpay so that nobody could hear them.

"This means a lot to me" Troy said looking into Sharpay chocolate brown eyes.

"What does?" asked Sharpay smiling at him, but looking back into his blue eyes at the same time.

"This talking to you like this it's really nice" he smiled squeezing her hand.

"I know I like it too" she replied squeezing his hand back.

"I can't wait to get there" smiled Troy excitedly.

"Why?" asked Sharpay.

"I get to spend all my time with you Paypay" he said happily.

"Paypay?" she asked smiling at the fact that he gave her a nickname.

"Yeah, it's my nickname for you. Don't you like it?" he asked worriedly.

"No it's nice, I like it a lot" Sharpay smiled really happily.

"Good I like it too" replied Troy returning the smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3 i've managed to post two chapters of this story today. Which is really good for me.**

**Also CHeck out my story Are We JUst Friends? i've updated that today as well.**

**THanks for the reviews and alerts so far, keep them coming.**

**Enjoy the chapter:D**

All the pupils in Ms Darbus's homeroom were stood in the lobby of L.A Dream hotel. They were waiting for their key cards for their rooms and to see what room number they were.

"Right here we go, Taylor and Gabriella room 207, Chad and Zeke room 109, Kelsi and Martha room 311, Ryan and Jason room 113 and Troy and Sharpay room 415" announced Ms Darbus, Jack Bolton handed each pair their keys.

"And you're luggage will be sent up, we will all meet here at 19:00 to go for dinner that gives you five hours to unpack and explore" Jack Bolton said smiling at the group of teens.

The gang were all stood together "So what are we going to do today?" asked Chad looking round at all of his friends.

"Let's unpack and just relax by the pool" suggested Ryan.

"Good idea man" agreed Zeke.

"So meet here when ever" said Troy smiling at everyone.

"Yep" said Jason.

"Bye Troy" Gabby smiled hugging Troy goodbye.

"Yeah bye Gab" he said hugging her back. He broke away from her and made his way over to Sharpay who was saying goodbye to Zeke.

"Bye Babe" smiled Zeke kissing her softly.

"Yeah bye" waved Sharpay.

She walked over to Troy "Hey you" she whispered.

"Hey Paypay" he smiled.

"Shall we go now?" asked Sharpay.

"Yeah c'mon" Troy said and started walking towards the elevator.

They got in the elevator; they were the only people in it.. Sharpay pressed the button for the 8th floor. "Anybody thinks we weren't going to see them again" sighed Troy.

"Huh?" asked Sharpay looking at him.

"Gabby and Zeke, they were acting like we were going away together for like a year not for like a couple of hours" he explained rolling his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes?" Sharpay asked laughing; she was stepped closer to him.

"I think I did you know" he laughed back.

"Spending too much time with me is rubbing off on you" she giggled.

The door opened and they both stepped out, Troy took Sharpay hand in his and they walked down the corridor hand in hand. "What number were we again?" asked Sharpay trying to remember.

"415" replied Troy.

A couple of minutes later they found their room, Troy put the key card in the lock and the door opened, he let Sharpay in first "Ladies first" he said ushering her in.

"Thanks" she laughed walking in.

"Wow" Troy said looking round the room.

In the room there was two king sized beds, an en-suite, a sofa and a TV, a balcony looking out by the pool and a big closet.

Sharpay jumped on the bed closest to the balcony "Can I have this bed Troy?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah as long as I can join you" he replied smirking at her and then winked.

"Of course" she smiled at him. She placed her handbag on the bed and got up and walked over to Troy who was looking round the room. She stepped really close to him and ran her finger nails down his back causing him to jump and turn to face her. "Hi" she said licking her lips sexily.

Troy pulled her closer to him and grabbed onto her ass, Sharpay's hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. Troy crashed his lips onto Sharpay's. Sharpay wrapped her legs around his back and Troy walked back towards Sharpay's bed. He placed her on the bed, and climbed on top of her. He kissed her neck and started sucking on it leaving love bites.

"Mmm" moaned Sharpay in pleasure.

His hands went underneath her vest top; Sharpay quickly took her top of as well as her bra. She was lead there with just her shorts on. Troy started kissing the valley in between her breasts, then started massaging her breasts causing Sharpay's back to arch and her nipples to go hard. "Mmm Troy" she whimpered. Troy smirked at her and started sucking on her nipples. Sharpay grabbed onto Troy's shoulders digging her nails into his skin.

"Luggage" Shouted a voice. Causing Sharpay and Troy to jump apart, Sharpay was sat there bare chest. The young man who must have been 21 who was the concierge was placing their suitcases by Troy's bed. He was staring at Sharpay's chest. Troy quickly saw this and put his hands on Sharpay's breasts covering them from his view. "Umm Sorry, but I kept knocking nobody answered so I used my key" he stuttered looking at the ground nervously.

"Yeah whatever" Troy said sound pissed off.

"I better go" Said the concierge.

"Yeah do that" Troy said glaring at him. He quickly ran out of the room.

"I think he thought you were going to punch him" Sharpay giggled.

Troy looked at her and smiled. "Did you see the way he was staring at you? I wanted to punch him" Troy said angrily. He lifted his hands away from her exposed breasts.

"Aww you're protective of me" she smiled.

"Yeah I am" he smiled back. He lent in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"So where were we?" Sharpay asked lying back down on the bed.

Troy lent on top of her and started sucking her nipples again.

Knock Knock Knock "Urgh what the fuck now?"Shouted Sharpay.

"Shar, Troy everyone has finished unpacking, we're going to the pool you ready?" Shouted Ryan Evans on the other side of the door.

"Let us finish unpacking" Shouted Sharpay. Troy started kissing her belly now getting lower and lower. Sharpay started whimpering.

"Okay bye sis" shouted Ryan.

"Y-Y-Yeah" stammered Sharpay.

"We should unpack" said Troy sitting up.

"Why?" moaned Sharpay disappointed that nothing more had happened.

"Well we have to meet everyone, and any way everyone keeps interrupting. We have plenty of time together. And we could always do this tonight" he smiled kissing her lips softly.

"Yeah you're right" agreed Sharpay she stood up and opened her suitcase and started putting her clothes away.

She could see Troy staring at her "Are you going to put a top on?" asked Troy watching her.

"When we leave yeah, but now no. I like teasing you" she smirked.

Troy laughed and started putting his clothes away.

After Sharpay was finished she went into the en-suite and put on her black bikini string bottoms. She walked back into the bedroom and saw Troy in Black surf shorts. "We match "she said giggling.

"Ow yeah" he smiled.

"You putting your bikini top on now?" he asked staring at her chest.

She didn't answer, she walked back into the en-suite and picked up her sun cream and came back out. She squirted a dollop into her hands and started applying it to her exposed Chest. Troy was staring at her and he was starting to get hard. Sharpay was massaging them slowly to tease Troy. Then she massaged it onto her legs. "Do my back please" she smiled at him.

He massaged it onto her back. She went over and put her bikini top on and the turned to face Troy, "Can you do the straps please"

"Yeah" he replied walking closer to her.

He tied the strings together and then kissed her shoulder.

"You ready she asked?" picking up her black Ray Ban wayfarers.

"Yeah, you just going in that?" he asked looking her up and down.

She walked towards the door and turned to face him "Looks like it" she picked up some pink flip flops and walked out. Troy picked up his black Ray Ban aviators and followed her out.

As they walked towards the pool, every guy, man, teenage boy Sharpay passed would stop and stare at her. Sharpay smirked at each of them and kept on walking. They found the gang and walked over, Zeke, Jason and Chad's Jaw's dropped at seeing Sharpay. And Gabriella, Taylor, Martha and Kelsi started at her in envy. Sharpay sat down on a sun lounger next to Zeke. She could see the gang staring at her. Troy sat next to Gabby. "Want me to put sun cream on you?" asked Zeke, hoping she would say yes.

"Nope, I've got some on" she replied smiling at him.

"Not on your back though" he said stroking her back.

"Yeah Troy put some on me" she said catching a glimpse at Troy.

Gabriella heard this "You what?" she shouted at Troy.

"I put sun cream on her" he said staring at her like she was an idiot.

"You touched her" Gabriella exclaimed.

"You let him touch you" Zeke shouted at Sharpay.

"Calm down its sun cream" Sharpay shouted at both Zeke and Gabriella.

"So? you've always wanted Troy" Gabriella said sadly.

"I'm with Zeke, and if I wanted Troy I would have already had him" Sharpay said smugly. Troy looked at her and smirked.

"Whatever" Gabriella hissed. She walked over to Martha and sat down.

Zeke got up and went in the pool. Sharpay got up and sat next to Troy "That was close" she said trying not to laugh.

"I know, can't wait for tonight though" Troy whispered huskily.

"And why's that?" Sharpay asked pretending not to know.

"We get to finish what we started earlier" he smiled winking at her.

"Definitely baby" she whispered back.

**Please Review and Alert**

**Gossip Girl Fan 101 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Hey, so i finally updated. I've been having trouble with my laptop, i got a nother virus. but i manged to fix it myself and get rid of it. So i am able to update again.  
It's spring break for me and i have next week off as well, so expect more updates on this story and on some of my other stories.  
Also i would like to that all of the people who alerted and have favourited this story and me as an authour and thanks for the reviews they mean a lot.  
Keep the coming in lol:D **

** Also have you seen Ashley's dyed her hair back to brown again:D **I love her brunette or blonde:D

** So here's chapter 4 :D**

"Stop" giggled Sharpay as Troy splashed her face.

"No Evans" laughed Troy grabbing onto her wrist to stop her from escaping.

"Don't you think about it" warned Sharpay pointing her left index finger at Troy. They were both in the swimming pool, fooling around. Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi were soaking their feet in the pool clamming they didn't want to get wet. Zeke, Ryan, Chad and Jason. Were playing ping pong a couple of meters away on the ping pong table. So that left Troy and Sharpay in the swimming pool.

"Too late" laughed Troy holding onto Sharpay's waist and dragging her under the water with him. Troy kept her under for four seconds until he let them both resurface.  
"Troy" screeched Sharpay trying to act pissed off, she touched her long curly hair that was now soaked. "My hair" she whined.

"Sorry, but it was funny, the look on your face was priceless" Troy said laughing again. Sharpay stared at him and then started laughing as well. She thought it was pretty funny. Troy went under the water and grabbed onto her foot. Sharpay started screaming with laughter. "Troy stop. Please Troy" she said in laughing in hysterics and tried kicking her foot so he would let go.

He came back up for air and smirked at her. Sharpay moved her hands and started splashing him in his face. "Sharpay stop it" he warned backing away from her. She carried on splashing him "Sharpay" he shouted again; after about two minutes she was satisfied that he had served his punishment.

"What's going on over there?" asked Taylor pointing over to Sharpay and Troy fooling around in the pool.

Gabby and Kelsi looked over at them, "Looks like someone's up to her old tricks again" commented Kelsi turning her nose up.

"You'll have to watch her Gabs, especially since she's sharing a room with Troy and that they have to spend all vacation with each other" Taylor warned shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Guy's I trust Troy" smiled Gabby, but really she was worried. All three girls were staring at them.

Troy wiped the water off of his face and smiled his gorgeous smile at Sharpay. Sharpay smiled at him and started swimming around him. "Want to jump in?" asked Troy as he watched her swimming around him. "Sure" she replied. They both climbed out and stood on the edge of the pool. "Looks like we have an audience" whispered Sharpay looking in the direction of Gabby, Taylor and Kelsi.

Troy looked in their direction and shrugged, "On the count of three" Troy shouted.

"One, Two, Three" They both shouted at the same time, and then they jumped into the pool. They both resurfaced laughing Sharpay jumped up and down in the water. Troy was staring at her chest area, "Troy I'm up here" she laughed pointing to her face. Troy was still staring at her breasts, "Troy?" she asked confused. She then looked down and saw that her bikini top had came undone at the back and now she was stood bare chest in the swimming pool.

"What the hell" shrieked Gabby to Kelsi and Taylor.

They all looked at Sharpay and Troy and then saw Sharpay with no top on and Troy staring at her. "I suppose it came undone, my bikini done that last year" suggested Kelsi blushing at her confession.

"Probably" Said Taylor reassuring Gabby.

"Yeah I suppose" Gabby said slightly calmer.  
"Can you do it up please Troy" asked Sharpay looking at Troy still staring at her.  
"Y-Yeah sure" he smiled at her.

She turned round and let him tie her bikini straps back up, "Anybody think you haven't seen them before" she giggled.

"I think you should keep your top off the whole vacation" he whispered as he finished tying the straps.

"I bet you would" she laughed. She started shivering.

"Are you cold? He asked.

"Yeah" she shivered.

"Let's get out then" he smiled. They both got out and walked to their sun loungers and got their towels. Sharpay wrapped hers round herself and snuggled into it. Troy quickly dried off and sat down on his sun lounger. Sharpay joined him and sighed happily.

"That was fun" she smiled.

"Sure was, especially when your bikini came undone" he smirked.

"Ass" she giggled hitting his right bicep.

Gabby, Taylor and Kelsi walked over to them. "Have fun?" asked Gabby obviously referring to Troy.

"Yeah it was great" smiled Sharpay.

"I was actually talking to Troy, and yeah it looked like you were having fun. With you hands all over MY BOYFRIEND" she said bitchily.

"Excuse me?" snapped Sharpay standing up; she threw her wet towel on the floor in anger and glared at Gabby.

"Sharpay everyone at East High Knows that you're a whore and that you're easy and that you have wanted to get your slutty hands on Troy for years" she said glaring at her.

Sharpay stared at her in shock "Actually Flabby. Ooops I mean Gabby I have a boyfriend, his names Zeke do you know him?" Sharpay said really slowly.

"I'm not an idiot, but everyone know's you like Troy" she shouted at her getting angry.

"I love Zeke as in I'm in love with him, like how you feel about Troy I would never hurt Zeke and I have never cheated on him and I never would. But perhaps you should get you facts right, before you start shooting you fat ass mouth off at me" Sharpay said with pure hatred in her voice.

"You bitch" hissed Gabby close to tears.

"Calm down the pair of you, Gabs me and Sharpay are just friends. Why would I cheat on you? I love you, okay?" he said trying to calm the situation down.

"Sorry" she said smiling at Troy sadly.

"Okay and now apologize to Sharpay" he said staring at her. Gabby looked at him in protest. But he glared at her warning her that she would apologize.

"Fine I'm sorry Sharpay that I said that. I know you're not a whore" She said sincerely.

"Okay, and sorry about saying flabby and that" Sharpay said smiling at her fakely.  
"Okay, good. Now me and Sharpay are going to are room. To finish unpacking and to have showers." Troy said standing up next to Sharpay.

"Okay bye baby" smiled Gabby kissing him softly.

"Bye" smiled Troy. Sharpay picked up her sunglasses and put them on and picked her towel up and started walking back into the hotel. Troy grabbed his towel and sunglasses and ran after her.

"Hey wait" he shouted after her. She stopped and waited for him, he caught up and they both walked to the elevator. "Fucking hell she needs to get a grip, doesn't she trust you or something" Sharpay said sounding annoyed.

"I just think she's a bit over protective you know" shrugged Troy. As they walked got into the elevator Troy saw all the men in the lobby checking Sharpay out. He put his arm around Sharpay and they all sighed and looked away. "Those fucking jerks staring at you like they wanted to pounce on you its disgusting" shuddered Troy. The elevator door shut and Sharpay pressed the button for their floor.

"Awe you're protective of me" she giggled looking him straight in the eye.

Troy blushed. "Awe you blushed. You look so cute" she smiled kissing his cheek.

"I hate the way guys leer at you" he sighed. Sharpay smiled. The door opened and they made their way to their room. Troy opened the door with his key card and they walked in. Sharpay hanged both their towels on their balcony outside. She came back in and found Troy lead on her bed. She led down next to him. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into the crook in his neck. He kissed her forehead lovingly. "I'm a whore aren't I" she whispered.

"No you're not" he replied kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I am Troy; I've cheated on Zeke about ten times. Gabby was right I am a whore and I am easy. And I do want you." she sighed rubbing her eyes.

"Well you're not a whore to me Pay. I've cheated on Gabby eight times so I'm no saint either, it's just no one has ever told her" he confessed.

"What the golden boy is a player?" she giggled.

"Yeah I guess I am" he laughed "They've only been one night stands, hump and dumps" he said sighing.

"Same, it's when I go to parties and events" said Sharpay.

"Yeah same here, but you're different Pay. Usually I have to be drunk to even think about cheating. I have to be completely wasted to actually cheat on her. But with you it's different I can't control myself" He said looking her dead in the eye blue meet brown.

"I know what you mean, normally for me its meaningless sex no emotion just some plain old fucking. But I like you Troy I have for the past three years" she said blushing.

"I like you too, ever since I saw you in elementary school, I've wanted you" he confessed.

"Awe really ever since then?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, you were so cute, and now gosh you're so sexy" he smirked kissing her neck. Sharpay looked at the time on the wall it said 17:45.

"We better start getting ready" she said sitting up.

"Yeah we've got an hour and fifteen minutes" he agreed also sitting up. Sharpay stood up and walked over to the bathroom, there was a Jacuzzi in there.

"You going to stay there or come and join me?" she asked huskily as she started to slowly untie her bikini top in slow motion teasing him. Troy jumped up and ran towards her; he ripped her bikini top of and gently pushed her into the bathroom. "Im going to join you" he said kissing her smirked at him and locked the bathroom door.

**A/N: ****Thanks for reading and please review it means so much to me:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Hey so i've updated again within two days which is pretty good for me. Thanks for the reviews i got and the alerts. But i am dissapointed i could see i had loads of story traffic but hardly anyone bothered to review. It just takes a couple of seconds. so please review it means a lot to me and it helps improve my writing.  
Anyway enough moaning and here is the next chapter. Expect another update either tomorrow or Monday. Also Check out my Story Are We Just Friends i just updated it.**

Troy quickly pushed Sharpay against the bathroom wall, he kissed her neck aggressively his hands were massaging the inside of her legs. He moved his kisses slowly lower down her neck and then into the valley in between her breasts. He moved his hands form her legs and massaged her left breast with his right hand. He started sucking on her nipple on her right breast moving his tongue slowly around it causing it to go instantly hard. Sharpay moaned in pleasure she was grabbing onto the back on his shoulders pushing him closer to her. Troy switched so now he was sucking on her left nipple and massaging her right breast. "Mmmm Troy" Moaned Sharpay loudly. Troy was starting to go hard, hearing Sharpay moaning his name like that made him want her even more. He let go of her breast and kissed her mouth softly.

"I want you" he moaned.

"I can see that" she laughed looking down at his slightly hard dick that was becoming evident through his surf shorts.

"Troy. TROY. TROOYY" he heard coming from somewhere outside.

"Why does this always happen?" moaned Troy.

"Ignore it" whispered Sharpay kissing him hardly on the lips.

"TROY it's your dad" he heard his Dad shout from outside.

"I'll have to answer it. He won't go away" he moaned.

He pushed Sharpay away gently, and picked up a white fluffy complementary Towel that you get free in hotels. He passed it to Sharpay, "Quick put this on." Sharpay quickly put it on and tied the straps together. "Coming Dad" shouted Troy opening the bathroom door. He checked his shorts to see if he was hard still, he was so he quickly put his baggy jogging bottoms on over his shorts. He went to the main door and opened it. "Hey" he greeted his Dad trying to seem calm.

"Hey what took you so long, I've been knocking for the last couple of minutes?" he asked stepping inside the room.

"I was on the balcony and Sharpay was in the bath." He lied sitting down on his bed smiling at his Dad friendly.

With that Sharpay walked out in the Fluffy dressing gown. "Hey Coach" she smiled at Jack.

"Hi Sharpay" he smiled back trying to be friendly even if he couldn't stand her or trust her after all he does hear all the gossip in the locker room at school.

"So what do you want?" asked Troy trying not to seem rude.

"Just see how you're doing son" he said obviously lying.

"The truth?" asked Troy rolling his eyes, which caused Sharpay to giggle.

Jack looked at her and then back at Troy. "You're Mom rang she wanted to check you were alright." He said again obviously lying about something.

"Yeah right" Troy muttered staring at his Dad.

"Well fine your Mom rang and when she found out you were sharing a room with a girl who wasn't you girlfriend. She was like Jack go and see him please. Tell him to not do something stupid that he may latter regret" Jack said looking between Sharpay and Troy.

"What? Dad, why would I cheat on Gabriella? And why would Mom even think I would do that?" asked Troy angrily.

"Well, she asked who you were sharing a room with and I said Sharpay. And what with all the rumors I hear at school." He said looking at the ground.

Sharpay felt herself blush. Troy looked at her and then back to his Dad "What rumors?" he shouted.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Jack stuttered he looked at Sharpay and could see she was clearly embarrassed he felt sorry for what he had said.

"Well you obviously meant the rumors about Sharpay sleeping around huh?" he shouted. "But let me tell you this, Sharpay has a boyfriend who she loves and I have a girlfriend who I love. So don't think that every rumor is true" he said really angrily.

"Fine, I'm sorry Sharpay and I'm sorry son" he said standing up.

"Yeah, now I have to go have a bath" Troy said standing up. Jack walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Gosh what is it with everyone today thinking I'm trying to sleep with you" laughed Sharpay standing up.

"I don't know" he sat down on his bed; Sharpay walked over and joined him.

"Can we be honest with each other?' asked Troy seriously.

"Of course" she said smiling at him.

"Who have you cheated on Zeke with?" he asked looking at her.

"Umm okay do you want me to list them?" she asked not ashamed at all.

"Yeah alright" he agreed.

"Well this guy called Luke from Lava Springs and Steve from Lava springs they were lifeguards" she said smiling at him. He nodded for her to carry on "Umm.. my Daddy's intern Sean. My cousins boyfriend that was at my other cousins wedding. Umm... Liam, the football team captain from school. Umm... two random partiers I meet at my friend's birthday. Umm.. Chad, Jason and you" she said playing with her hands.

"Chad and Jason?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, Chad was absolutely pissed out off his head it was after the game a couple of weeks ago I was wasted myself I woke up and he was lead next to me, both off us naked so it was obvious at what had happened" she said looking at him . "And Jason was when I was wasted and he was wasted at my house after another basketball party. I think"

"Wow, I would never have thought that Chad would sleep with you" he smiled shaking his head.

"Neither did I but he did. Now Golden boy enough about me what about you?" she smirked.

"Well you know the head cheer leader Amber well I done her after the championship party. Umm.. You know Stacey brandy?" he asked.

"Umm the complete skank yeah?" she giggled.

"Well I done her after I went out for my anniversary meal with Gabriella, the foreign exchange student I can't remember her name. Umm... Gabriella's friend Daisy or something. A college girl I meet in a bar after I had a fight with Gabriella. Kelsi's older sister. My mom's friend, my Dad's boss's daughter and now you" he explained.

"Whoa Mom's friend? Is she someone's mum?" she laughed.

"She's hot and yeah she has a kid" he said shrugging his shoulder.

"Gosh you surprise me. Talk about MILF" she giggled.

"Ha-ha Very funny. Why do I surprise you?" he asked smirking at her.

"The golden boy is definitely not golden" she giggled hitting his arm.

"Hmm suppose" he agreed laughing.

"I better have a bath" Sharpay said standing up.

Troy stood up and walked to the bathroom with her.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked looking up at him innocently.

"With you duh" he said trying to get into the bathroom.

"I don't think so. Blame you're Dad he shouldn't have interrupted us. Prehaps you would have finally got to sleep with me as well" she teased she kissed his lips softly and pushed him out of the bathroom door and then locked the bathroom door.

"Fucking Dad" he hissed to himself.

Sharpay heard this and smiled to herself. "I know think about what you could have been doing to me now" she shouted out trying not to laugh.

Troy groaned "You're torturing me Sharpay Evans"

"I know" she replied.

He sighed and went to go sit on the balcony and catch some sun rays.

**A/N:**** Hey me again PLEASE REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Hey so here is the next chapter. I Said I would update on Monday but I was really busy the last couple of days. So I'm sorry for the slight wait. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter. The drama will definitely be in the next chapter. Please review. And thank you so much to the people who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Gossip Girl Fan 101 :D x P.S review lol:D**

It was 19:15 fifteen minutes ago everyone was supposed to meet in the lobby of the hotel. "Where are Troy and Sharpay?" Jack Bolton shouted to the group of hungry teenagers who were stood chatting between themselves. "Well knowing Sharpay she's probably still getting ready" Chad replied sarcastically. Chad's sarcastic statement caused Jason to laugh.  
"Hey man, that's my girlfriend" Zeke said offended.  
"Whatever" Chad replied rolling his eyes, Zeke ignored him.

"We are always waiting for Sharpay" sighed Gabriella to Taylor.

"I know, gosh she thinks she's so special" Taylor said bitchily. Gabriella was wearing a pale blue strapless prom styled dress, and blue ballet pumps her hair was left loosely curled, and she had natural make up on. Taylor was wearing black jeans and a read v-neck dressy top.

This same time this was going on Sharpay was putting her black studded Christian louboutin high heels on. She stood up admiring herself in the full length mirror that was hung up on the wall. She was wearing a Shiny silver Versace dress that was v-necked and really low it showed off a huge amount of cleavage, it stopped just below her ass and was skin tight. Her hair was curly but it had a messy effect to it. She was rocking the smoky eye look and had pale pink lip gloss on. Troy stared at her from where he was stood. Sharpay looked at him and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"You look. Wow…. Beautiful really beautiful" he said still staring at her.

"Aw thanks" she smiled she started walking towards the door.

"Have you got everything?" he asked picking up the key card.

"Ummm... Hang on my hand bag" she giggled running to get her black channel handbag.

"What are you like" he laughed standing by the door.

"Right I'm ready" she said walking out the door.

Troy locked the door, and they both started walking down the corridor.

"You look hot" she whispered as they were walking. Troy was wearing dark blue jeans and a black dress shirt that was tight on his arms showing off his muscles he was wearing black vans on his feet.

"Thanks" he said smiling at what she said.

They got to the elevator and Troy pressed the button, the door opened and they both walked in. "What do you reckon the meals going to be like?" asked Sharpay looking at Troy.

"I don't know, but I hope I'm sitting with you" he smiled.

Sharpay pressed the button for the ground floor.

Thirty seconds later the door opened. They both walked out, they were walking side by side they looked like a couple going out on a date; an extremely attractive couple. Sharpay saw a few men check her out she smiled at them, a couple of women smiled at Troy he winked at them and they giggled.

"Look there's everyone" said Sharpay pointing to their classmates who were waiting for them.

"There's Troy and Sharpay" shouted Taylor, causing the whole group to turn to look in the direction off where Taylor was pointing.

Chad, Zeke, Jason and even Jack felt the breath catch in their throat as they saw Sharpay approaching them. She looked incredible.

"Wow" whispered Zeke.

Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi looked at her in envy, "where does she think she's going? A club?" whispered Gabriella making the two other girls laugh.

Sharpay and Troy reached the group and smiled at them. "You were supposed to be here at seven o'clock it's now seven twenty five. Care to explain" Ms Darbus said glaring at them. She was more glaring at Sharpay, then Troy.

"Sorry my fault, I was longer in the shower, than what I thought I would be" Troy said smiling at his homeroom teacher.

"Fine. But care to explain why you Mr. Bolton and you Ms Evans are dressed like you're going to some Hollywood party?" Ms Darbus asked, the rest of the group started laughing.

"Perhaps we like to look nice, instead of like we just walked out of a charity store" Sharpay snapped icily. Troy started laughing Sharpay looked at him and tried not to laugh. The rest of the class was silent now; they were looking at Sharpay and the golden boy in shock.

"Right you Ms Evans will be sitting with me and Coach Bolton during dinner" shouted Ms Darbus really loudly.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "What has Sharpay done Ms Darbus? Because I think she has just said something that's true and everyone else was thinking it" Troy Defended Sharpay.  
"You will be joining us too Mr Bolton." Ms Darbus shouted angrily and shocked about his behavior. The rest of the class looked at Troy in shock, that he was actually defending Sharpay. "Right. The rest off you can go in to the restaurant it's just through them doors, there's a huge table reserved for you. You can all sit down" ordered Coach Bolton pointing to the big glassed door on the opposite side of the lobby. They all walked off apart from Zeke and Gabriella.

"That includes you Zeke and you Gabriella" Coach said smiling at the two teens. They both walked off in a piss that they couldn't sit with their gf/bf.

"Right you two follow me" Ms Darbus said walking towards the restaurant.

Sharpay and Troy followed her. "That was funny, thanks for defending me" whispered Sharpay trying not to laugh.  
"That's alright. Too bad we have to sit with them" Troy whispered back as they walked through the restaurant door.  
"Yeah I know" Sharpay replied.

"Over here you two" shouted Ms Darbus she was sitting at the complete opposite end of the room to the rest of the class. It was a four people table. Troy sat down and Sharpay sat next to him. Ms Darbus sat opposite Sharpay and Jack sat opposite Troy.

"Troy I'm shocked with your attitude" hissed Jack.

Troy just stared at him, "Whatever" he replied. Jack looked at him in shock.

Sharpay put her hand under the table and started rubbing the inside of Troy's leg. Troy felt himself jump; he looked at her and smirked. She smiled at him and kept rubbing his leg. "Ms Darbus, Dad. I'm sorry for what I said" Troy said smiling at them.  
"Yeah and I'm sorry for saying it in the first place" Sharpay said smiling sincerely at them.

"Fine. But tomorrow can you come dressed a bit more casual than what you are now. And if you ever talk to me like you did earlier you both will spend this vacation with me" Ms Darbus said looking between the two off them.

"Yes of course, and I'm sorry" Troy agreed.

"Okay go and sit with the rest of your class" Jack said smiling at them.

Sharpay glanced over "There are no seats left"

"Well go and sit on another table together" Jack said nicely.

"Okay" Sharpay smile standing up.

Troy joined her and they walked to an empty tow seater table in the corner of the restaurant out of the way of the others. They sat down opposite each other.

"So this is like a first date huh?" Sharpay asked looking at Troy smiling slightly.

"I think it is" he replied smiling at her contently.

"Can I take your drink order?" asked the waiter who had just approached them.

"Umm can I have a double vodka and coke?" Sharpay said smiling at the waiter sexily.

"Of course and you sir?" he asked looking at Troy.

"I'll have the same" he smiled.

"Okay I'll be five minutes" the waiter said before walking off.

"He didn't even ask for Id" Troy laughed.

"Duh we look like a couple on a date and plus we look older than 18 we look about twenty two" she said smiling at him.

"You look really beautiful tonight Paypay" whispered Troy staring at her chocolate brown eyes.

She blushed "You said earlier"

"And I mean it. You do" he said smiling at her lovingly.

"Thanks" she smiled shyly. Troy stared at her taking in her beauty, he wanted her so badly that it was making him crazy.

"I need you Sharpay" he whispered huskily, he rubbed his foot against her bare leg.

"I know you do Troy, I need you. And I promise you'll have me after this meal" She whispered, smiling at him sexily.

"No one can ever know about this. I mean us" Troy said worriedly.

"I'm not stupid, and of course I couldn't hurt Zeke he would be crushed if he found out and I'm sure Gabriella would be too" Sharpay agreed smiling at him in agreement.

"Here are your drinks" the waiter said placing their drinks in front of them.

"Are you ready to order? He asked smiling at them.

**Gossip Girl Fan 101 x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Hey here is the next chapter, i think i done good with updating today as well as yesterday:D. Thanks so much for the reviews they mean alot.  
Please remember to review this chapter it means a lot to me. And this Chapter is hot by the way so please update. :D**

**Gossip Girl Fan 101 :D x**

"Actually were just having a drink" Sharpay said smiling at the waiter.

"Okay, I will go and get the bill" the waiter said before walking off.

"What?" Troy whispered he gave Sharpay a confused look.

"You said you needed me" She said smirking at him playfully.

"Yeah?" Troy asked still really confused.

"I'm going to run out of this restaurant, then you go and tell your Dad and Ms Darbus that I feel sick and you're going to look after me" She explained, she picked up her bag and put it on her shoulder.

"You think of everything" Troy laughed.

"Here's your bill sir" the waiter said placing the bill on the table. Troy chucked a 10 dollar bill on the table.

Sharpay got up out of her seat and ran past the big table where the rest of the class was eating. She had her tanned hand clamped onto her mouth as if she was about to be sick. "What's up with her?"Taylor asked looking at Sharpay running out the restaurant doors.

Troy got up quickly and made his way to Ms Darbus and his Dad's table. "Dad, Ms Darbus Sharpay has just run out. She feels really sick" interrupted Troy.

"Oh my gosh, Troy you better go and look after. Quick go" Jack ordered.

Troy nodded and quickly started walking to the other end of the restaurant,

"Troy what's going on?" asked Ryan concerned about his twin sister.

"Sharpay's feeling sick. So I've got to go and look after her" Troy replied smiling at him slightly.

"Oh okay. Tell her I hope she feels better" Ryan smiled back at him.

Zeke stood up from his seat, "Don't worry about it Troy I'll go and look after her she is my girlfriend after all. You can sit here and eat your meal" said Zeke he sounded worried about Sharpay.

"Nah, my dad said I have to go and look after her, seeing as I'm sharing a room with her and all. And anyway I've probably caught it too so no need for you to get it" Troy lied.

"If you're sure man" Zeke smiled appreciatively at him.

"Totally, I better go and check on her" He said trying to get out of the room.

"Yeah, and tell her I love her" Zeke said smiling softly.

"Okay" Troy said he started to feel uncomfortable.

"Bye baby" waved Gabriella smiling at him.

"Yeah bye everyone" waved Troy, he quickly ran out of the restaurant. He came to the lobby and started looking round for Sharpay. "How long can you take?" He heard someone moan from behind a plant pot.

He walked round and saw Sharpay stood there smiling at him. "Sorry Zeke wanted to come so I had to make up some shit" he quickly explained. He grabbed onto her hand and started running towards the elevator.

"Whoa you're in a hurry" she giggled as they stepped into the elevator. Troy pushed her against the elevator wall and kissed her aggressively, his and her tongue started battling against each other. Troy rested his hands on her hips and pushed himself close to her. Sharpay played with his hair, loving the feeling of his hair in her hands. "Hut-Hum" the heard someone say. They both turned to face the voice and saw and elderly women and husband staring at them in disgust. Troy let go off Sharpay and stood next to her trying not to laugh, the elderly couple were shooting evil glances every now and again in their direction. The door opened and Sharpay walked out, Troy walked out and quickly poked his head back through the door "She's so hot I have trouble controlling myself" he smiled cheekily at them. The man laughed and the women hissed. Troy laughed and ran after Sharpay; Sharpay opened the door with her keycard and chucked her handbag on the floor. Troy walked in and stood in front of her.

They were just staring each other straight in the eye. "I need you" she whispered stroking his cheek. Troy quickly pushed her against their door to their room. He attacked her lips hungrily, his hands started rubbing circles on her inner thigh, he trailed his kisses down her neck, he sucked on her neck as he moved further down leaving a couple of hickeys. Sharpay wrapped her long tanned legs around his waist, and Troy moved her a bit higher up the door. He stopped sucking on her neck .He lifted her dress up so it was up around her waist, when he lifted it up he came across the fact that she had no panties on; he smirked at her and started rubbing her entrance softly which caused Sharpay to moan softly.

"Quit teasing me" she whispered huskily.

Troy looked at her and pushed two of his fingers into her entrance he started moving his fingers up and down and in and out getting faster each time. "Faster Troy Faster" Shouted Sharpay grabbing onto the back of Troy's Shoulders, she dug her manicured nails in his back leaving marks. Her back arched and she tilted her head against the door. "Faster Troy Faster" she screamed. Troy moved his fingers faster and faster he could feel she was about to climax. He started moving his fingers in and out super fast causing her to moan loudly. She climaxed and started breathing heavily she unwrapped her legs from Troy's waist and shakily stood up. Troy took his fingers out of her and licked his fingers cleans. Sharpay pushed him off of her and shoved him against the door.

She began to unbuckle his belt; he helped her and she chucked it over her head. He quickly wriggled out of his jeans. And she pulled down his Armani boxer Shorts.

She started to massage his already hard dick causing Troy to moan deeply "God Pay" he moaned resting his head against the door. Sharpay started moving her hands around his dick and up and down causing him to moan really loudly. She started massaging it softly then faster. "Sharpay stop it. I'm going to cum" he moaned loudly. Sharpay smirked at him and knelt on the floor she put his hard dick in her mouth and started moving her mouth around the tip of his dick. She started moving her tongue around and around his tip, licking it a couple of times. Troy started moaning in pleasure "Fuck Sharpay" he moaned. She put more of his dick in her mouth and started moving her head up and down Troy clung onto her shoulders as he watched her bobbing head. "Fuck, Sharpay. Fuck Sharpay" he screamed in pure ecstasy.

She started getting quicker and quicker each time he watched her. After a couple of minutes he came into her mouth and she swallowed the cum. She stood up and smirked at him. "Enjoy that big boy"

"Totally" he smiled wiping the sweat off of his now sweaty forehead.

"I know" she smiled kissing his cheek softly.

Troy quickly picked her up and carried her onto her bed he placed her down and crawled on top of her. He completely pulled her dress off of her and unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts. Sharpay quickly unbuttoned his shirt and flung it onto the floor. She ran her fingers all over his muscular chest and then on his six pack. Troy started kissing her belly getting lower and lower; he reached her entrance and began licking her entrance. This caused Sharpay to whimper. He moved and stuck his tongue inside of her and moved his tongue around her clit, causing Sharpay to arch her back and moan in complete and utter pleasure. Troy started moving his tongue around her clit faster and faster and up and down. She screamed "Holly fuck Troy" she started climaxing, and Troy got quicker and quicker, faster and faster. She came onto the bed covers that were made neatly. "Fuck Troy" she whispered breathing heavily. Troy smirked at her. He slowly lowered his dick inside of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Here is the next chapter, i hope you like it and thnaks for the reviews. Though i would appreciate a few more but oh well. Anyway i have posted a new story called  
Reunited Love, please go and check it out i'm really excited to be writing it.  
Anyway thanks, and please review pretty pretty please :D  
Gossip Girl Fan 101 :D x**

Half an hour later Sharpay and Troy were lead in bed, naked and snuggled up in the blankets. Sharpay was resting her head on Troy's toned, tanned muscular chest and she was slowly drawing circles on his right strong bicep with her finger. "That was amazing" He whispered kissing her long curly blonde hair. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"It sure was" Troy kissed her lips softly and pulled away. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"What's the time?" Sharpay asked still drawing circles on his bicep.

Troy reached over and picked up his phone he checked the time "It's half nine" he said placing his phone back on the nightstand.  
"I'm surprised no one came to check on us" Sharpay said slowly.

"I know, but its good they haven't" he laughed softly.

"Yeah really good" Sharpay laughed lightly. Sharpay sat up and pulled the blankets off of both of them.  
"Hey" moaned Troy at the sudden coldness he was being exposed to without the blanket keeping him warm.  
Sharpay crawled on top of him and sat on his lap in a straddling position. She smiled at him and started rubbing his chest softly. "Oh you want more of me" Troy said smirking at her.  
"Oh yeah baby" she laughed kissing his chest fiercely. Troy moaned slightly. He started rubbing the sides of her naked body; she sat up still straddling him and smiled at him softly. Troy smiled at her and started stoking both of her breasts. "You're amazing" he whispered as he massaged her breasts.

She whimpered "You too" Troy stat up and started sucking on her right nipple, his tongue flicking around it causing it to go hard, he nibbled it slightly and Sharpay moaned in pleasure. He then started kissing the valley in between her breasts and rested his hands on her thighs. She moaned and started grabbing his hair; she ran her fingers though it and Troy kept attacking her breasts hungrily. He kissed her lips softly and Sharpay stroked his cheek softly. "You're the best person I've ever slept with" Troy whispered softly as he stared at her directly in the eyes. "You're my best too. Have you slept with Gabriella?" Sharpay asked curiously.  
"Nope" he answered shaking his head.

"Oh right" Sharpay replied kissing his cheek lightly.

"Have you slept with Zeke?"He asked stroking her leg.

"Yeah" she whispered bowing her head in shame, she didn't want Troy to see her ashamed. He lifted her chin up with his index finger softly,  
"Why do you cheat on him?" he asked gently not wanting to offend her.

"Because he bores me, he doesn't make me feel alive when we have sex" she answered blushing slightly.  
Troy stroked her hair and smiled at her slightly "Do I make you feel alive?" he asked her tenderly.

"Yeah you do" she whispered blushing causing her cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

"You make me feel alive too Sharpay, really alive like no one else has ever made me feel" he smiled stroking both of her cheeks. She smiled back at him and kissed him softly but turning it more passionate. Troy broke them apart, "Oh yeah I almost forgot. Zeke told me to tell you he loves you" Troy smirked, he leaned in about to kiss her. But she got off his lap and stood up; she walked over to the closet and put her black short pajama shorts on and tight little blue top. "Hey what's the matter?" asked Troy worriedly he chucked some sweat pants on and walked over to her. He spun her round so she was facing him; light tears were falling down her flawless face. He felt his heart hurt at seeing her cry. "Hey" he whispered pulling her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled in to his chest. "Shush shush" he whispered trying to comfort her he stroked her back softly trying to calm her down.  
"I'm a whore Troy" she said her voice cracking slightly.

"Know you're not Pay no you're not" he whispered kissing her head softly. He picked her up and laid her down in her bed. She just lead there staring at him, he got the blankets and placed them on top of her. He climbed in the other side, and pulled her closer to him so she was resting on his chest. "Paypay you're not a whore" he whispered softly.

"I am, I have a perfect boyfriend. Yet I cheat on him at every chance I get and now I'm lead in bed with you" she mumbled sniffling slightly.

"Okay, but you're doing it so you can be truly satisfied" he said quietly.

"Yeah so I'm a whore" she shouted at him.

"You're not a whore for fucks sake" he shouted back "even if you are which you're not. I would still like you Sharpay I would still want you. I like you Sharpay as in I really like you" he whispered the last bit quietly.  
She sat up and stared at him shocked, "What you like me, in actually like me like me. You like me as in actually like me" she rambled looking at him shocked.

"Yeah I like you like you" he mumbled blushing slightly.

"I like you too Troy, I always have." She confessed kissing his cheek.

"You're amazing Sharpay Evans, truly amazing" he whispered hugging her close to him.  
"So are you Troy Bolton, really amazing" She smiled kissing his neck, she sucked on it slightly so it left a hickey there.  
"What are we?" asked Troy looking at Sharpay seriously.

"Humans" Sharpay answered sarcastically she rolled her eyes as she said it.

"No I mean us, me and you. Troy and Sharpay" he explained waiting for her to respond.

"Fuck buddies?" she asked smirking at him suggestively.

Troy looked at her "I was thinking more along the lines of lovers?" he asked shyly.

Sharpay looked at him and smiled a true smile "I like that, it sounds nice"

Troy kissed her lips passionately and crawled on top of her, he pulled her pajama top off and her pajama bottoms off. He stuck his two fingers into her entrance which caused Sharpay to moan in pleasure "God Troy". He moved his fingers around her clit causing her to moan really loud he started moving his fingers faster and faster causing Sharpay to scream out, "Go Troy baby go on, Fuck Troy" he got quicker and quicker until Sharpay climaxed, she came onto the already dirty bed sheets. Sweat had formed on her forehead; she wiped it off herself. Troy took his fingers out of her and wiped them on the bed sheets. He kissed her tenderly on the lips, "Hey Lover" he said into the kiss.

"More like fuck buddies" Sharpay giggled she lead completely back and pulled Troy on top of her. It looked like they were going to be in for a long sleepless night.  
"Maybe we are Fuck buddies, it sounds better" he laughed before he pulled his sweat pants off and lowered his hard dick inside of her.


End file.
